Martin Stew
by Evenstar3
Summary: WATCH OUT MARYSUES, COZ HERE COMES MARTIN STEW!!Martin Stew, your average teenager, gets swept into Middle-Earth. In other words, your typical Mary Sue story, male version. Except he wakes up in Arwen’s arms. BIG trouble. Poor Aragorn… Humor/Romance


Martin Stew  
  
Watch out Mary Sues! Here comes Martin Stew!  
  
Disclaimer: Thanx 2 the guy who used the name (I can't remember your name!! Sorry!!) and I got the idea. I own Legolas and Faramir. Of course I do!!! In my dreams that is. *sigh* Well I own Martin and his mother and some minor characters.  
  
Summary: Martin Stew, your average teenager, gets swept into Middle-Earth. In other words, your typical Mary Sue story, male version. Except he wakes up in Arwen's arms. BIG trouble. Poor Aragorn. Humor/Romance  
  
filmboff@hotmail.com AN: REVIEW!!! Or u can mail me at magneuz@hotmail.com . if anything is in italics, its Martin's thought, unless otherwise stated ;-)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Martin Stew glared at himself in the mirror. A 17-year-old blonde-haired green-eyed teenager scowled back. Why did he have to have his fencing class now? There was very tough and harsh training. if only he could get a few more minutes of sleep! He rolled over closed his eyes. Finally - the long- needed peace.  
  
"Mar-tin!" he heard his mother screech from downstairs. "Hurry up!!" Oh no. Martin stood up, slung his bag over his shoulder and trudged down the gleaming marble staircase.  
  
His mother, with her dyed blonde hair fluffed up and permed, was already in the limousine. She was wearing a ruffled flowery dress with a floppy straw hat. Her throat was heavy with thick gold chains.  
  
Martin dismissed the strong urge to roll his eyes. Like HELLO I'm seventeen! I don't need my mother's chauffeur to drive to my classes! I can go there alone! Sighing deeply instead, he opened the door and climbed inside.  
  
"Darling!" his mother said, arranging the stuffed bird on her hat, "You really should not gel your hair like that. It makes you look so much like those pop singers of today."  
  
That's exactly what I want to look like Martin grimaced. Trying to avoid eye contact with his mother, he proceeded to start his arm flexes in the roomy vehicle, to be interrupted yet again.  
  
"Martin, dearest, act more gentlemanly in the limousine," his mother said in her soft voice, as if he was in first grade. Whatever.  
  
"Umm.Mr. Chauffeur, could you please drop me of like a block away from my class?" Martin said, noticing the stares the enormous car was getting from outside.  
  
"Martin!" his mother exclaimed, aghast. "You should be grateful that he is driving you here, and be more respectful to your elders!" This time, Martin could not stop rolling his eyes. "Mar-tin!!!" his mother was horror-struck. "What did I just tell you? I have no choice but to ground you. no going out till the end of the month!"  
  
"What?!" Martin nearly yelled. No going out?? Damn damn damn. no movies, no hanging out, no fencing, no library. and it was the 2nd!!!!  
  
"Martin, sweetheart, it's for your own good," his mother said with a martyr- like expression on her face. "Oh, look, we're here!" Martin looked out just in time to see the hottest girl in class, Sara, laugh out loud and say to her friends, "Look at that show off! Coming to fencing class in a limo."  
  
Martin sighed. Sara. She was popular, pretty, sexy, cool, smart.all the things a girl should be. But she scorned him. She liked those tough guys, with eyebrow piercings and muscular bodies, like Robert Bullcliffe in the class.  
  
"Come on, dear!" his mother said and hopped out of the limousine, right in front of the group of giggling girls and Sara. Oh no. His mother came to him, still in full view and earshot of the girls.  
  
"Now dearest, come home on time and behave yourself!" His mother fussed.  
  
"MOM I know!" Martin could not keep the irritation out of his voice. "I'm not a baby!" He started walking towards the building.  
  
"Martin! Goodbye! And I love you!" His mother yelled at his retreating back before leaving. Finally!  
  
"Martin! I love you!" Sara jeered, a smirk plastered to her face. The other girls took up the chorus. This is going to be a long, long day. Trying to ignore the others' taunting, he trudged to the gym.  
  
"Hey, pal!" Martin turned around, pleasantly surprised that someone in his class thought of him as a friend, not a mother's boy. Daniel Morgan, captain of the basketball team, was coming towards him. "Hey, Bullcliffe!" Damn. "Did you hear? We're having a new teacher, some girl, just seventeen. She'll be a pushover!"  
  
Martin left the two laughing together and went to change. Oh well. at least I didn't get beaten up or something. He slung his mask over his shoulder and went into the gym, where the only person was Robert Bullcliffe. Hmm.how can Sara like such a dumb jock? He's strong alright, but he's so dumb. Martin studied Robert, thinking that he was all brawn and no brain.  
  
All of a sudden, Robert stood up and, looming over him, stated, "You were staring at me."  
  
"I wasn't!" Martin lied, knowing of the consequences if he did not. Pity he was not a good actor.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Robert yelled, going purple with rage. "I know you were!" By this time the rest of the class had gathered around them. Someone shoved Martin off the wooden bench. The class closed in, blocking any form of escape. Robert cracked his knuckles. "I'll go easy on you this time, you cowardly little Mamma's boy!"  
  
Now that kind of sentence made Martin infuriated. He jumped forward and aimed a punch at his opponent's, nose, who ducked just in the nick of time.  
  
"You tried to punch me!" he roared, "You did, didn't you?!" Martin decided that it would be wise not to say anything. Robert started taking menacing steps towards him, while he backed away. Suddenly, he found himself presses against the wall. There was no escape now.  
  
"Ha-ha, I got you now, you pathetic excuse for a human being!" Robert gave a belligerent laugh. Slowly, mockingly, he came towards Martin. This is NOT looking good. Martin prepared for the blow that would send him off the face of the Earth when -  
  
"You there!" A stunning girl pushed her way through the crowd and stood in front of Robert boldly. "Let go of him this instant!" He turned to face her and, sneering, said, "Now look here, this is *my* fight and stay out of it!" with that, he tuned back to Martin and raised his hand yet again for the blow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
www.onespoof.com 


End file.
